


Our Drive Home

by BWdaydreamer



Category: brightwin - Fandom, still 2gether - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF, ไบร์ทวิน
Genre: Boyfriends, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree is Whipped, BrightWin, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Love, Love songs, M/M, Talking, Top Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, clash hug, drive home, tilly birds same page, ไบร์ทวิน - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer
Summary: With so much work, Bright and Win rarely have their quiet time as a couple, except when they drive home together.  After a successful event for an online shopping site, Win seems to have something on his mind.  As told in Bright's perspective, will the couple resolve whatever seems to be bothering the younger one before the end of this night's drive home?
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2getherweek, Gendrya!AU favs





	Our Drive Home

“Are you sure P’ Eed, Drew and Nani will be ok in your car?” I ask as I start the engine and strap myself in with the seatbelt.

“Yeah, don’t worry. The driver will bring them home safely.” Win answers while looking at his phone.

“Well, you could have just stayed in your car, and just let me bring them home.”

“But I want you to bring me home” 

I know that this is Win’s way of finding means for us to spend a little more time together. Even though we worked together for almost the whole day, we didn’t really get enough time to BE together. This is the case for almost every job that we do. So, my Nong would often find ways for us to drive home together, whether we use his car or mine, as long as it ends up with just the two of us. 

“Okay, ready to go?” I confirm with the busy bunny, who is still on the phone and who just gave me a nod. I remind him to put his seatbelt on, which he absentmindedly tried to do, so I just fastened it for him instead, before finally pulling out of Grammy.

During these drives home, we get to catch up on each other’s lives, evaluate our work and deal with some ‘couple’ things. Of course, there are times when these continue at home— when he sleeps over at my place or when I go to his house; the latter is a rarity though. I enjoy these relatively more quiet moments a lot, and I believe Win does too, otherwise he would not have exerted a lot of effort into making them possible.

Win was being awfully quiet; but I would rather wait for him to open up about what’s bothering him. I turn on the radio and the familiar lines from the Tilly Birds song “Same Page?” filled the car—

‘I still recall/ The days we shared our laughter/ The only smile I’ll always remember/ Do you still recall?/ The days we argued/ And you always forgave me/ Those memories are still with me’

What is this? This must be a playful trick from destiny!

I glance at Win and excitedly say “Uy Nong, it’s your song!” then I sing along with the chorus==

‘…Me missing you is missing/ Me missing you is missing along the way/ Do you realize how much I am ago–'

“Phi Bai…” Win begins, after shutting the radio off and continues “…alaiwa?! I just saw our live earlier. Why did you stick post-its on my back? We were on the same team, in case you forgot! The more post-its we have on us, the more we had to take off!”

I smile. This kid is sulking just because of that? How cute! 

“I did that because all the other seniors were marking you with their post-its, so of course, I also had to.”

“What, you were marking me as yours?’

“As I am yours.” 

That finally made my Nong look at me, and he’s obviously trying to hold back a smile. I try to ruffle his hair with my free hand, but he dodges and say, “Phi, what was also with the butt pinching, huh?! It wasn’t even a pinch, you grabbed and squeezed my bum, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!”

I just laugh.

“Well? It’s not funny…well it was funny, and witty too, a nice play on words,” he then laughs out loud too. Trying to keep a straight face, pretending to still be annoyed by my comedic genius, he adds “well, you should have told me first!”

“If I told you then it would not have been as funny, do you agree?” I ask with raised eyebrows.

“Uuuhhh, fine! That’s true.” Win agrees then goes back to quietly scrolling his phone. 

‘There’s still one more you’re not saying’ I think to myself as I reach for the radio panel to put on some music again, but my Nong grabs my hand and holds on to it.

“Phi, uuhh, earlier did you really have to go off-script?”

“What do you mean? The cheek pinch?”

“No, not that.”

“What then?”

“The dancing”

I already have an idea of what he was referring to but I pretend not to. I want this jealous kwai noi to say it himself, so I just raise an eyebrow.

Win continues “The dancing with Ally? On the script, you were supposed to just give her your fierce Thyme stare then move on. BUT NO! You freakin’ danced with her, a little too enthusiastically I must say!”

There! The real reason behind the sulking. I just sit there, staring at the road ahead, wearing a stupid smirk on my face, and trying not to explode with laughter out of amusement from this jealous cutie. 

Losing his patience, Win squeezes the hand that he was still holding, then lets go. “Aren’t you going to explain yourself, Phi?”

“Do I really need to?” I gently complain.

An angry bunny then gives me his death glare. I let out a giggle. He explodes, “AAYYY BRIGHT, TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, OY!”

“Okay, okay, I am sorry. I am sorry for the post-its, for grabbing your ‘cheek’ and for dancing off-script because the singer was pretty, and I just felt like dancing. There, are you happy now?”

My nong just narrows his eyes at me, then says, “that didn’t sound sincere enough, hmph!”

Now it’s my turn to pretend-sulk. “Oy, my left cheek still hurts from your pinch earlier. I think it’s going to bruise, ouch.” I rub the said cheek for additional effect to my little performance. 

“Phee jaa, I’m sorry na. Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Win repeatedly bows with his hands put together.

“It hurts,” I continue to frown, feigning to be in pain. 

“You’re going to have to put some ice on that.”

“Naaa, that won’t do it.” I offer him my left cheek and pucker my lips.

“Shia! You’re just pretending to be in pain, Phi!” he gently slaps my cheek instead.

“Aaww, that hurt.” I offer him my cheek again.

“Right now?”

“Yes, right now.”

“Here? In the middle of the road?”

“Yes, we are approaching a stop sign and there’s no one around.”

My Nong quickly leans in and pecks my cheek hard.

“Ouch! That hurt! For real!”

“For real?’

“Yes, for real. I’m going to need another kiss for that” I pucker up once again, hoping that he’ll oblige. 

My sweet noon jaa, rubs my now bruised left cheek and kissed it gently. We both smile and stare at each other, assured that all is well and that we have patched things up. 

A car horn blares behind us, forcing us to break from our sweet moment and move the car on. Just two more blocks and we’ll arrive at the exclusive part of town where Win lives with his family. 

“Phi, have you seen my post on IG?” my Nong asks, then quickly shows me his picture.

“Yeah, I liked it already.”

“Phi First left a comment.”

“Well, you really look like a K-Pop Idol in this one. A handsome one at that!”

“Aayy, don’t flatter me na. You don’t look half bad yourself.”

“Half-bad?! Saraleo!” I playfully land a smack on his head.

“You’re handsome! You’re handsome!”

“We’re both handsome!”

“Yes! But off the market. Not available.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Are you?”

I ruffle my Nong’s hair and shyly mutter, “I’m with my soulmate, what’s there to complain about?”

Win laughs at this cheesiness, and offers his hand, I take it. Our eyes meet for a moment, he then says “I can stay like this with you forever, and not have any care in the world. Phom rak khun khrup”

The gate to Nong Win’s village comes into view, I smile at my dearest and let go of his hand. I turn into the gated entrance and drive slowly to the mansion that had been the talk of the town before. Among all the GMM boys, Win certainly is the wealthiest among us; but for me, he is also the most humble. He can adjust to anyone of any stature and status, and be the same friendly, cheerful person that he is to his family and to his friends. This is one of the many reasons why I love him. I love him. I grin. 

“What are you smiling about?” Win teases as he interrupts my thoughts-- if he only knew what they were about. 

“Nothing, just spacing out” I reply.

My Nong looks at me with concern and asserts, “You must be really tired. We’ve been working hard for the past days, and you’re not that well yet. Make sure to take your medicine when you get home and sleep immediately, no more Netflix for tonight or scrolling through social media. Okay?”

I just nod, while I maneuver the car into the gates of the Opas-iamkajorn castle, and turn to the round-about before reaching its front doors.

Win repeats, “Okay na?”

“Okay, phee jaa.” I answer sweetly, looking at him directly as I do.

“Good boy.” He lightly pats my head, stares back at me and leans in. A high-pitched ‘ding’ rang from inside the car and disrupts the moment. My Nong looks at his phone, and I can only scratch my head in slight frustration. 

“Ay, they sent us the picture and the caption that we have to post for Fendi. Make sure to post yours before you sleep, okay?”

“I thought no social media for tonight?”

“It’s for work.”

“Right,” I heaved a deep sigh. “Here we are.”

“Oh, that was quick,” Win exclaims and then motions for me to go around the round-about one more time. This has been our routine whenever I drop him off his house. We’re supposed to slowly go around the round-about twice before he finally bids me goodbye for the night. 

As I carefully move the car at a turtle’s pace, my Nong holds my hand again, and reminds me to drive slowly and to message him when I get home. After a while, I stop the car and look at him.

“I guess this is goodnight”

“Uh-huh, get some rest tonight. Tomorrow will be another long day of work for us.”

I nod.

He hugs me then opens the car door.

I open my window, and wave at him.

He approaches the driver’s side of the car, and reaches his hand in through the open window, to gently touch my bruised cheek. 

I hold on to his hand and kiss it.

He beams, and slowly walks to the veranda door. 

I start the car.

My lovely Nong turns around and calls my name, “Phi Bai” then sends a flying kiss through his signature ‘i love you’ hand sign.

I catch his kiss with my hand, and place it in my heart.

We laugh. He walks into their house. I restart the car.

Before driving on, I check his Instagram post and notice that he just copied and pasted the instructions sent to us on his caption. I message my kwai noi to edit his post, as I smile and shake my head in amusement over his overflowing cute silliness. 

I turn on the radio and sing along to Clash’s Hug (Gaud).

“Hold me for a long time/ Because you are so meaningful to me/ The love I gave you/ Never gave as much as anyone/ That whisper to your heart/ You probably heard that/ I love you more than anything”

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> * the events were inspired by BrightWin's Lazada 11.11 Supershow moments  
> *lyrics as translated from musicmatxch for Same Page? by Tilly Birds and from deugdeutjai.com for Hug by Clash  
> * Phom rak khun khrup = I love you  
> * Phee jaa= roughly translates to a sweet way of calling someone older, like darling (I just researched it on some Thai language sites, I hope it's correct)  
> *kwai noi= little buffalo, stupid/idiot  
> * saraleo= asshole


End file.
